


Magic Card

by nezukos



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Kids!Kaisoo, M/M, Self-Indulgent, cute fic, playmates!kaisoo
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-05 06:27:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25159954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nezukos/pseuds/nezukos
Summary: Dahil kapag pinatakan mo daw ng dugo ang magic card, mabubuhay daw ito.Totoo kaya?
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Kim Jongin | Kai
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	Magic Card

**Author's Note:**

> self-indulgent fic para pampawala ng stress
> 
> also, ewan weird pero mas lalo ata akong nag-alab para sumulat ng fics after mabura ang sandamakmak kong drafts sa phone T.T
> 
> anyway, enjoy this self indulgent fic na base sa childhood ko hahaha kasi sabi sa amin noon ng isang kalaro kapag tinuluan mo daw ng dugo yung magic card lalabas daw yung monster dun sa card wahahaha

Nawiwili ang mga batang sina Jongin, Chanyeol, Sehun, Baekhyun at Kyungsoo sa paglalaro ng magic card.

Nauso ito dahil sa palabas sa hapon na Yu Gi Oh na inaabangan din panoorin ng mga bata.

Ang pinagkaiba lang, larong teks kung laruin nila ang magic card at kung minsan ay apiran dahil hindi naman nila magaya ang laro sa palabas.

Alas nuwebe ng umaga at nasa bahay ang mga bata nila Chanyeol. Doon sila naglalaro dahil ayaw nilang mainitan sa labas.

Dala ang kani-kanilang mga magic cards ay naglaro sila sa pamamagitan ng larong teks.

Si Kyungsoo, Baekhyun at Sehun ang naglalaro nito habang si Chanyeol at Jongin naman ay apiran kung maglaro.

"O akin!!" Tuwang sabi ni Sehun nang manalo sa round ng teks nila ni Kyungsoo at Baekhyun. "Akin na sampu cha ko!"

Sampu cha ay katumbas na bente unong magic card at kung pagsasama-samahin ay naka-kwarenta dos si Sehun sa dalawang kalaro.

"Pinektus mo ata iyo kaya nanalo ka eh!" Paratang ni Baekhyun sa kalaro pero binigay pa rin kay Sehun ang taya nito.

"Di ah! Walang pektus yan uy!" Pagmamalaki ni Sehun habang pinapakita ang tuwid niyang pamato na magic card. Pektus ibig sabihin ay walang tupi. "O Kyung akin na iyo sampu cha!"

Pasinghot-singhot si Kyungsoo na nagbilang at namili ng magic card na babayad niya kay Sehun.

Halos lahat ay paborito niya kaso wala na siyang choice kundi ibayad ang mayroon siya kay Sehun.

Inabot niya ng may lungkot sa mukha ang magic card niya. Bago-bago pa naman din yun dahil kakapabili lang niya nito sa Mama niya sa palengke.

Huli na kasi siya sa uso kaya't hindi din siya ganun pa kaswerte sa paglalaro ng magic card.

"Isa pa?" Hirit ni Sehun.

"Isa pa. Sampu cha ulit!"

"Ikaw, Kyungs?"

Singhot sabay tingin sa natitira niyang magic cards. Siya ay ngumuso. Ayaw na niyang isugal ang natitira niyang mga cards lalo na ang paborito niyang si Dark Magician.

"Yaw ko na."

"Sige." Sinauli na ni Sehun ang pamato ni Kyungsoo na si Celtic Guardian at pumunta ang bata sa tabi ni Jongin at pinanood ito maglaro ng apiran kay Chanyeol.

Napatingin siya sa dangkal na magic cards ng kalaro at nainggit pero nanatili lang siyang tahimik. Pinanood niya ang pag-apir ng dalawa at ang kinalabasan ng mga pato nila.

Kada isang panalo, katumbas ay isang magic card din. At sa tuwing nananalo si Jongin ay lubos na natutuwa rin si Kyungsoo.

"Yoko na, Jongs. Mauubos mo na magic card ko." Suko na si Chanyeol habang malaki ang ngiti ni Jongin sa dami ng napanalo.

"Woah, Jongin dami niyan ah!" Bungisngis ni Kyungsoo sa gilid at umaasa na mabalatuhan ng paborito niyang kalaro.

"Galing ko, di ba, Kyungs?"

"Hm! Sobrang galing!"

Napatingin si Jongin sa manipis na na magic card ni Kyungsoo. "Hala onti na lang yung iyo."

Ngumuso si Kyungsoo. "Talo ako kay Sese eh."

"Andaya mo Sese! May pektus eh!" At ayan na nga si Baekhyun at Sehun sa pagbabangayan.

"Wala kaya! Wala na panalo na ko bet na lahat. Hahaha."

"Hmp! Yaw na kita kalaro!" Maktol ni Baekhyun.

Samantala, habang pinapanood ni Kyungsoo si Baekhyun at Sehun, nagbibilang na rin pala si Jongin ng napanalunan niya sabay may inabot kay Kyungsoo.

"Sayo na 'to. Balato ko." Ngiti ni Jongin sa kanya na siyang nagpasaya kay Kyungsoo.

Sampu ang bigay sa kanya ng kalaro. Sampu--bente ang katumbas.

Tuwang-tuwa si Kyungsoo. "Thank you!"

"Oy, Jongs, ako rin balato." Pagmamakaawa ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

"Yoko nga. Kay Sehun ka humingi."

Tahimik si Kyungsoo na tinitingnan ang mga bago niyang magic cards na nakakaakit ang mga itsura para sa kanya.

"Oy, Jongs, ba't si Kyungsoo lang may balato?" Nguso ni Baekhyun bago tumabi kay Kyungsoo na nakikitingin sa mga cards nito.

"Madami ka pa naman sa inyo."

"Si Kyungsoo lagi mo na lang binibigyan ako hindi. Andaya."

At masaya si Kyungsoo sa natanggap niya na cards kay Jongin.

Singhot.

"Uy, uy, uy, alam niyo ba..." Panimula ni Sehun. "Sabi ni Kuya ko kapag tinuluan mo raw ng dugo yung magic card lalabas daw yan sa card."

"Wehhh maniwala. Sige nga gawin mo nga!" Hamon ni Baekhyun sa kalaro.

"Wehhh talo ka lang eh kaw kaya gumawa!" Make face ni Sehun sa kalaro na tinarayan na lang siya.

Samantala, napatingin naman si Kyungsoo sa paborito niyang si Dark Magician at nacurious kung totoo nga na mabubuhay ang card kapag tinuluan niya ito ng dugo.

Pero pano niya ito matutuluan kung wala naman siyang dugo na ipapangtulo dito?

"Kyungsoo? Chanyeol, andyan ba si Kyungsoo?" Tawag ng isang kilalang boses sa labas ng gate.

"Oy Kyungs, andyan na si Kuya mo. Tawag ka na." Sabi ni Chanyeol sa nakatulalang kalaro na nagising rin at agad na lumabas.

"Soo, uwi ka na daw. Ligo ka na." Sabi ng Kuya Seungsoo sa kanya at umalis na siya kina Chanyeol habang nagpatuloy lang sila sa paglalaro.

* * *

Sa mga araw na lumipas, hindi pa rin maalis ni Kyungsoo sa isip ang sinabi ni Sehun.

Kaya isang beses na may napatay na lamok ang kuya niya at proud na pinakita sa kanya ang dugo nito, doon na siya nagka-ideya.

Kasama ang paborito niyang kalaro na si Jongin, dinala niya ang bata sa likod bahay nila kung saan marami ang lamok.

"Gusto mo mabuhay si Dark Magician?"

"Hm! Kaya papatay tayo ng lamok para malagyan natin ng dugo yung card!" 

At dahil paborito ring kalaro ni Jongin si Kyungsoo mabilis din itong napapayag.

Abala sina Chanyeol, Sehun at Baekhyun sa panonood ng nilalarong Super Mario ni Jongdae. Humaling na humaling sila sa video game pero hindi si Kyungsoo dahil mas gusto niyang maglaro ng magic cards.

Binilhan na naman siya ng kanyang ina ng panibagong deck of cards at pagyayabang sana niya iyon sa mga kalaro at aayain sila na pumatay ng lamok para makakuha ng dugo kaso epal si Jongdae, buti na lang at andyan pa si Jongin bilang kakampi.

Sa tuwa niya na napapayag niya si Jongin, sabi niya pa habang naghahanap ng lamok, "Bahala sila di nila makikita si Dark Magician! Hmp!"

Humagikgik lang si Jongin at walang mayaw sa kakapalo sa tuwing may nakikitang lamok na lumilipad.

Tuwang-tuwa ang dalawa at pursigido silang makapatay ng lamok.

_ Pak! Pak! Pak! _

Tunog ng palakpak nila sa pagpatay ng lamok.

Ngunit sa bawat pagkabigo tuwing hindi nakakapatay ng lamok ay humahaba ang kanilang mga nguso.

Pero wala sa kanila ang gustong huminto.

_ Pak! _

"Kyungsoo, may napatay ako!"

Agad na lumapit si Kyungsoo sa kaibigan at tiningnan ang mga palad nito.

"Eww, ano yan?" Pandidiri ni Kyungsoo sa napatay ni Jongin.

"Di ko alam. Napatay ko eh."

Di nila mawari kung ano ang napatay ni Jongin pero may mabahong amoy ito.

"Ambaho. Eww." Inarte ni Kyungsoo at ngumuso lang si Jongin bago ipunas ang mga palad sa shorts nito at kumamot sa binti niyang nangangati na.

Bumalik sila sa pagpatay ng lamok, ngunit sa bawat subok nila ay siya ring pagkamot nila sa kanilang mga binti at braso.

_ Pak! _

"Jongin, nakapatay ako!!" Masayang sabi ni Kyungsoo habang nakalahad ang palad na may patay na lamok at bahid ng dugo nito.

"Woah! Ang galing mo, Soo! Pahid na natin yan kay Dark Magician!"

Lumayo sila sa malamok na bahagi ng bakuran nila Kyungsoo at tumungo sila sa sulok.

Umupo sila at nilapag ni Kyungsoo ang Dark Magician card niya.

Excited sa mangyayari, pinunas ni Kyungsoo ang palad sa card habang ang isang kamay ay panay ang kamot sa maputi niyang binti.

Ganun din si Jongin, pakamot-kamot pero ang buong atensyon niya ay nakatutok sa magic card.

Hinintay nila na may mangyari.

Pero walang nangyari.

"Kelan kaya siya lalabas?"

Nagkibit-balikat si Jongin. "Baka kulang sa dugo?"

"Oo nga! Tara patay pa tayo!"

At pumatay pa ulit sila ng mga lamok, ngunit ang kapalit nito ay sila ang nangati.

Kahit naka-ilang patay sila ng lamok at pahid sa card ay walang nangyari sa card.

Mangiyak-ngiyak na si Kyungsoo dahil mukhang di naman totoo ang sinabi ni Sehun.

"Di naman ata totoo eh." Paiyak niyang sabi pero syempre di siya iiyak kasi big boy na siya.

"Niloloko lang ata siya ni Kuya niya. Dami na natin napatay di naman lumabas si Dark Magician."

Alas seis na ng gabi at nasa bakuran pa rin ang dalawa. Nariyan na ang tunog ng mga kuliglig at mga palaka. Nagsisiliparan na rin ang mga gamu-gamo sa nakabukas nilang ilaw at kating-kati na ang dalawa magmula sa mga braso nila pababa sa mga binti nila.

Sa huli, wala silang napala sa sinabi ni Sehun kaya nang tawagin na sila ay umuwi na lang sila.

* * *

Napansin ni Mama Doh na panay ang pagkamot ng anak sa binti at braso nito kaya nilapitan niya ito at inexamine ang kutis ng anak. Kakatapos lang ni Kyungsoo kumain.

"Anak, bakit ang dami mong kagat ng lamok??"

Di sumagot si Kyungsoo at hinayaan lang niya ang ina na tingnan ang balat niyang namumula na sa pantal.

Ganito rin ang eksena sa tahanan ng mga Kim. Napansin ng Ate ni Jongin na puro pantal ang binti at braso ng kapatid.

"Jongin, ba't andami mong kagat? San ka ba pumunta? Tsk."

Kakatapos lang maghugas ng bata at sabi nito sa ate niya, "Dun kami sa bakod nila Kyungsoo pumatay kami ng lamok."

"Kaya naman pala puro kagat ka. Hay nako."

Balik sa tahanan ng mga Doh, matapos lagyan ng ointment ng ina ang mga kagat sa katawan ni Kyungsoo, nilaro muli ng bata ang kanyang mga magic cards at tiningnan si Dark Magician.

Siya ay ngumuso sabay punta sa kwarto ng kanyang kuya.

"Kuya! Kuya!" 

"Oh?" 

Umupo si Seungsoo sa kama nito at dinampot ang laruan nitong Gameboy colored.

"Kuya, totoo po ba na kapag pinatakan ko ng dugo yung magic card lalabas yung drawing dun?"

"San mo naman nakuha yan?"

"Kay Sehun. Sabi daw ng Kuya niya sa kanya. Di ba po kalaro niyo po Kuya ni Sese? Totoo ba yun, Kuya?"

Tumawa si Seungsoo at bumulong ng, "Siraulo talaga yun." Ngiti. "Lam mo, Soo, di totoo yun. Naniwala ka naman kay Sehun, inuuto lang siya ng Kuya niya kaka-magic card niya."

Napayuko ang bata sabay tingin sa hawak nitong si Dark Magician.

Inakbayan siya ng kanyang kuya. "Gusto mo subukan no?"

"Nasubukan na namin ni Jongin kanina."

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni Seungsoo sa gulat. "San kayo kumuha ng dugo?"

"Sa lamok Kuya."

Nagpigil ng tawa si Seungsoo dahil ngayon alam na niya ang dahilan sa mga kagat sa binti at braso ng kapatid. "Ah kaya pala." Ginulo niya ang buhok ng kapatid. "Di yun totoo, Soo. Walang nabubuhay na card sa ganun. Hayaan mo bukas, lagot yan si Sehun sa akin. Wag ka na malungkot." Nilapit niya ang kapatid sa kanya at kinusot lang ang buhok nito hanggang sa mapahagikgik na si Kyungsoo.

* * *

At kinabukasan rin, nang dahil kay Seungsoo, nabalik tuloy kay Kyungsoo ang sampu cha niyang magic cards na natalo niya kay Sehun noon.

Bukod pa roon, silang dalawa na lang ni Jongin ang naglaro ng magic cards sa bahay nila dahil nilamon na ng Super Mario sina Sehun, Chanyeol at Baekhyun na tambay na ngayon kina Jongdae.

"Jongin wag ka gagalaw!" Sabi ni Kyungsoo sa kalaro bago sila tumuloy sa bagong round ng apiran nila.

_ Pak! _

Napatay ni Kyungsoo ang lamok na dumapo sa braso ni Jongin dahil ngayon ayaw na niya sila mamantal at mangati nang dahil sa lamok.

**Author's Note:**

> salamat sa pagbasa at sa munting kudos niyo masaya na ako!


End file.
